Rand Loves WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED
by The Guildmaster 509
Summary: Rand finds a bong
1. My New Bong

Rand loves weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed So I was like walking and talking to my voices when I saw it. The most beautiful bong EVER. I piked it up lit it and puffed on it till I couldn't fucking breathe.  
Oh then I puffed some more the things going through my mind were insane so natrually I acted upon my emotions. My first genious idea was to puff a little more then I had another idea. I would conquer TEAR no wait I already did that.  
Then I thought oh I know I will go lead the aiel out of the waste. no done that. eventually I had no more thoughts so I puffed some more here were wy thoughts FUCK YEAH SMOKE SMOKE SMOKE SMOKE. then I thought of something I had never done before I would throw eggs at Moraine and get into a battle of the Power (we do those a lot)  
"Oh Moraine come out to play Moraine come out to play Moraine come out to play ." I shouted at her house. "What Rand "I"'m trying to fuck in here!!" she shouted back without a comeback I trew an egg at her.  
It pissed her off so she cast lightning on me then I cast a ball of fire. She hates it when I do that. But then a thought accured to me. "Moraine who are you fucking in there?" I asked. I was really disturbed when Ahvienda said "Hey sugar. Moraine come finish licking my pussy"  
I had no way to answer but "Holy shit Moraine and Ahvienda are fucking!" The factor that realy disturbed me is when Mat stood up and said "Is someone gonna finish sucking me off"  
Just then I realized that Moraine and Ahvienda are both BI. "One minute Matty and we can finish this fuck fest." Next thing I knew I was naked tied to a wooden bed next to Mat with both women carrying whips.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. The Sex Scene

O.K. so when I last left off like Moraine was like mad because I threw eggs at her while she was fuckin'. The worst was when I found out who she was porkin'. Mat and Ahvienda. Eeeew. So when I found out she was super pissed off. So she tied me and Mat to a board. Now you know what happened and why I'm scarred. Now back to present times. "Mat I'm scarred." I told him. "I'm not this is when they fuck us!" He said exitedly. "Ohhh...YAAAY." I screamed.  
But little did I know that they had...Bizzare...tastes. "Rand stand up." Moraine commanded. "But uhh dude I'm like stuck to the boardy-thingy." I said. Moraine looked a bit agitated. "I released you, you're the one holding yourself up." I looked and did not see her flows. "Ohhhh woops." I was confused. But I got up. "Strip off your pants NOW RAND!" She was yelling and I don't like it when people yell. But Moraine scares me so I abliged.  
I was just getting comfortable when a spear went through my left arm. "Owwww that was very mean." I was in pain. Physically and emotionally.  
When I started to feel better Moraine just suddenly jabs her belt knife in my tum-tum. I loked at Mat. "Dude your a torture bunny?" I questioned. "It stimulates me sexually,  
I just can't help it." I wasn't shocked. Well actually I was kinda shocked. But then we got to the good part. After Moraine healed me we were puttin' out for each other everywhere.  
At one point in Time we were jamming our cocks into Ahvienda. Me shovin' it into her tight ass and Mat into her mouth. We sat there for about an hour fuckin' anything that moved.  
We even raped a wolf. That made Perrin mad. So he cut off Mats' ring finger with his belt knife.  
Well that was the weirdest orgy I had ever been to. So then my high was wearing off so I went and got my new bong. And you guessed it.  
PUFFED AWAY. Then I knew what I should do next. I should go to Lans' house and steal his weapons.  
Later at the Mandragoran house.  
First the diversion. For a diversion I put up a picture of Nyneave eating Moraines' pussy. "Is that what I think it is? A picture of two women I know fucking and it's happening in five minutes I have to find my cloak." I was giggling in the bushes. "Time to steal some porn...I mean weapons." I stalked up to his room and saw it. The most amazing thing ever. A new pipe. Today had to be the best-and weirdest-day ever. And just as I lit it Lan came up and saw me lightin' up on his pipe. I stared at him for a second then said "Want a hit." To Be Continued 


	3. Lan and I Hit the Pipe

A QUICK NOTE REVIEW YOU FUCKERS.  
O.K. so like last time I was like trying to like get a hit on The Warder Pipe. But now I got ahold of it and Lan caught me. Now you are up to speed. "DUDE THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" I said as I was putting the pipe to my lips. "Oh it's O.K. I was gonna invite you over to have a hit." Exitement crossed my face. "You know...that sign was just to get you to go away. We can hit allll day long." Now it was his turn to be exited. "Well that...sounds...awesome"  
We were firing up the pipe all night and day. Then we got munchies. Me and Lan sent Aviendha(SORRY FOR SPELLING MISTAKES IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I HAVE WRITTEN)  
SHE CAME BACK WITH CHEETOS!!! "Hey Aviendha if you suck my dick you can have a hit of this awesome weed I found.  
I was so happy when she abliged. She was bobbing her head up and down until I blew my load in her mouth. She drank every drop. After that she gave the tip a few licks. "Awesome." When Lan heard me he looked. "What do you mean." he asked "This is the second time I have gotten laid today. Well I have told you everything that happened that day. But then again I did have another four hours before midnight. Therefore I had four more hours before the day was over.  
I then saw a beautiful thing a wonderful beatiful thing. It was a sweet sweet Hookah. Already filled with weed. I went with my instinct and puffed.  
I realized something then I was a ADDICT. TO HAVING FUN!  
The End 


End file.
